


bittersweet

by mintanuki



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintanuki/pseuds/mintanuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy Zone is going to Las Vegas but Kento feel that Fuma's been always ignoring him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bittersweet

Sexy Zone is quite busy this year. They’ve just released their third single yet they are still supposed to promote their first album. Day after day, they appeared on tv and variety shows, they do not even had time to take a break. After a Shounen Club performance as usual, they dragged themselves to their dressing room, and practically threw themselves down on the large sofa. 

Before Fuma even opened his mouth to complained about the amount of performances and the tv shows they are guesting in, a junior knocked on their door. 

“Doushita, Kishi-kun?”   
“Ano Sexy Zone sempais, Johnny-san is asking for you guys. He said to make your way to his office as soon as possible.” After saying that, the junior bowed his head and ran down the corridor.   
“Johnny-san wants to see us? I wonder why…” Marius voiced his thoughts out loud.

Soon they found themselves standing in front of Johnny Kitagawa in his big office. As a newly debuted group and having not much experience, they were really afraid of Johnny-san and Fuma even looked down to his feet and wriggled his toenails. Johnny-san just laughed, and told them that they are just going to discuss the special part of their very first album, which made the members really surprised. 

“Las Vegas?” Everyone repeated what Johnny-san had just said. Kitagawa nodded his head and their eyes turned into big shimmering golf balls, their mouths opened and drooling. It was really unbelievable and a really rare chance, that they’ll go to Las Vegas for their first album making.

* * *

“It’s great ne, Las Vegas.” Kento said in awe, his eyes sparkling.  
“Hai, we’re going to have so much fun ne, Nakajima? We’ve just went to Hawaii, and now we’re going to have another holiday together in Vegas!” Fuma replied with burning enthusiasm.  
Kento didn’t replied but instead looks at his boyfriend, faking a smile. It wasn’t a difficult thing for Kento. He’ll still smile like nothing had happened.

* * *

The members were really excited when they got onto the plane, and Marius was already jumping around and touching the seats of the plane. Fuma just laughed and made his way to the window seat, and Shori sat in the middle with Marius beside him. Kento and Sou then made their way to the seats in front of them.

“Stop it Shori!” Kento could hear Fuma laughing together with Shori and Marius.  
“But you said there’s something there!” Kento knew it was Shori but he didn’t know what he had done to Fuma.  
“Yes, but stop pulling my t-shirt okay.” Fuma’s laughing again and tried to pretend he didn’t care. He took out his iPod, turned it on and plugged in his earphones, trying to ignore everything that was happening in the seats behind him.

 

Once they arrived at the airport, Kento felt better already and as he caught a glimpse of the filming crew, he allowed himself to put on his fake smile again.

“Hey! Vegas! Hey, nice to meet you, my name is Kento Nakajima. Thank you!” Kento tried to show off his English while facing the camera.

When the camera turned away from Kento, the said boy walked to grab his suitcase but there was something disturbing him again. He looked at Fuma who is also waiting for his suitcase with Shori standing next to him. Kento realized that Fuma’s shirt were untidy. He sighed softly, but he knows he don’t need to be worried or anything, and plastered on his fake smile again.

The members were then picked up by a luxurious limousine to their hotel. They quickly shuffled their feet and made their way to the car. Sou, Marius and Shori had already made their way inside but Kento spotted Fuma in front of the limo. He started to smile genuinely but Fuma made his way into the limo, ignoring him. Fuma enjoyed himself sitting next to Shori while Marius tried to capture them with his pocket camera. Kento felt irritated again but he just made his way into the limo and forced a smile.

* * *

For their first day in Vegas, Sexy Zone will have a photoshoot on the Grand Canyon. They were to go by bus and Kento is really excited while entering the bus. He quickly sat next to Fuma, who had already entered the bus before Kento. He sat with his usual style, next to the windows. The other members of Sexy Zone also started entering the bus and sat down, when Shori suddenly fished out something from his bag. He then showed the others a crumpled paper, listing the English basic vocabulary.

“Hora minna! I brought this so we wouldn’t be bored!” Shori exclaimed proudly.  
“Gah, I know all of them already.” Fuma replied with a bored expression, as if he was the best out of all of them.  
“Okay let’s try then. Hm... ‘brain’?” Shori started to pronounce the words in English, which Kento laughed silently because he had a funny accent, and Fuma translated it to Japanese. 

Kento is usually skilled in plastering fake smiles. He could easily hide his feelings but this time, he found it especially hard to do that. Seeing himself being ignored by the others, by Fuma, he tried to focus his eyes to look at the scenery outside of the bus so maybe at least he would feel better, but suddenly, Shori butted in, standing next to Fuma. 

“Ne, ne, Fuma-kun. How about this?” Shori’s really excited to have fun together with Fuma. Kento who felt really annoyed, moved to another seat and stared out of the window, hoping the scenery outside would help clear his mind.

* * *

At the hotel

Fuma walked out from the bathroom, still topless and drying his hair with his towel. He stood in front of Kento, who’s doesn’t look like he’s watching the television although he’s facing it.

“Ne, Nakajima, I’m done showering. You should go and take one too. It’ll feel good after all the tiring activities today.”  
“Ne…” Kento muttered, but he didn’t even make a move nor continue to speak, and his blank eyes are still glued to the television screen. Fuma realized it then sat next to his boyfriend, worried.  
“What happened?” he asked Kento but there’s no answer.  
“Come on, Nakajima, answer me. If you don’t, I don’t know what had happened.” Fuma made the sad face that Kento always fell for, because he couldn’t stand a Fuma with a sad face.   
He cleared his throat and speak.

“W-well… I feel that… you’re… ignoring me...” Kento looked away. He doesn’t want to face Fuma.  
“Me? Ignoring you? What? When?” Fuma asked, confused. He tried to look at Kento but the older boy kept turning his face away.  
“Y-you… you and Shori looked like you guys are having so much fun...” At least, Kento managed to say that, and he felt really proud of himself, yet he still isn’t facing Fuma.  
“Ah... Souka.” Fuma understood the situation and stood up. He’s still drying his hair with the towel as he walked towards the mirror.

“Shori ne. Isn’t… he always like that?”  
“Eh? What do you mean?” Kento immediately turned to face Fuma, which the younger boy noticed it and smiled.

“Shori. To him, Kikuchi Fuma is like a ‘friend-to-have-fun-with’. But when he’s together with you, he’s also clinging to you a lot, right? You’re like ‘someone-I-want-to-be-like’ to him.” Fuma stated and smiled widely. He looked straight into Kento’s eyes. 

Kento couldn’t explain the feeling he’s feeling now; he was grumpy, he was mad, he felt annoyed; but now, that kind of feelings were gone, all of a sudden. He felt so relieved with Fuma’s word. He felt so light again just as he realized what Fuma said was true. That Shori likes to cling to both of them since forever. How Fuma had calmly explained it to him with a simple sentence which meant “You don’t need to feels worried,” but instead of telling Kento not to worry, he tried to explain to Kento, and that’s the best thing Kento could’ve asked for because he knew, that Fuma still cared about him.

Kento didn’t realize it, but his lips curled into a wide smile. This time it’s a real smile. Fuma caught it and he walked over to the older boy, hugging him tightly.

“I’m so sorry. So sorry for making you felt uneasy throughout.” He muttered, resting his chin on Kento’s head. The older boy just snuggled into Fuma’s chest, enjoying the coolness of it.  
“Daijoubu yo.”   
“I’m glad that, at least, you’re able to show your real smile, because it’s really pretty.” Fuma whispered softly but Kento heard it and blushed.  
“Eh? You noticed that?” Kento moved his body and look into Fuma’s eyes. He still couldn’t believe that Fuma did noticed it. The younger boy usually acts like he doesn’t care all the time. What he didn’t know that Fuma actually had always kept his eyes on Kento and that he’s secretly caring about him.  
“O-of course I noticed that.” This time, Fuma’s the one who couldn’t look straight into Kento’s eyes.  
“Eh? Tell me more, tell me more!” 

Fuma started to blush and tried to evade the topic. “Why don’t you go have your shower first?” They’re laughing then Kento’s at least take a bath with his best feeling.

* * *

The next day, Sexy Zone will have another activity and they will make their way down to New York City. Using the same bus as yesterday, the members made their way up. Fuma, as usual, took his favorite spot and sat beside the window, when suddenly Shori sat down next to him, shocking him.

“What are you doing? Why are you sitting so close to me?” Fuma questioned.  
“Eh? Is this that close? Look, it still have some space yo,” Shori tried to measure and show Fuma the space using his hand.  
“Atsui! Atsui yo!” Fuma said it as a joke, annoying Shori and making him sit even closer to Fuma.

Kento heard and even saw the scene, but he won’t complain now, because he knew that Fuma would always care about him. He’s smiling and just enjoying this trip.


End file.
